The present invention relates to neckties and in particular to neckties with pre-formed knots.
Neckties having pre-formed knots have long been available as a substitute for the conventional necktie, which must be tied anew around the user's neck each time the tie is to be worn. Known pre-formed neckties, however, are subjected to a variety of deficiencies. Some may not reproduce the appearance of a hand-tied knot very well and thus look artificial. Some may be worn only with a closed collar, and thus are not adaptable to women's tie fashions which are often worn with an open collar. Others require a heavier weight fabric for proper appearance and thus cannot be formed of the finer silk fabrics that are often used for neckties. Yet others are costly to manufacture.